PPG 2016 Extra Shorts
by Pinkie pie sweets
Summary: See a few shorts about the girls small adventures and time at home. And see that two special girls in their family. Bella Marie, an intelligent girl with psychic abilities. And Blair, a calm and quiet girl with super natural powers. See how the two sisters along with their three younger sisters and older sister go on with their lives.
1. Chapter 1

Short 1: The ShadowShock Twins

They city of Townsville, the sun is beginning to rise and many of of the citizens are beginning to wake up to start their day. The sun is starting to shine at the Utonium house.

In the guest room, there are two girls sleeping in their sleeping bags. There isn't much in the bedroom, just a lamp, a t.v system, and a closet with not much clothes.

One of the sleeping bags begin to move and a girl begins to sit up inside one of them. The girl looks a lot like the PowerPuffs, but is about ten years old. Her hair is long and black with green highlights, light green skin, and pink eyes. She is wearing a pink nightgown with long sleeves. The girl stretches her arms as she lets out a yawn. After that, she picks up black square frame glasses, and puts them on her face.

The girl turns to the other sleeping bag and says, "Blair, it's time to wake up."

"Alright," A groggy girl's voice replies.

Just then, another girl the same age as the other girl sits up and rubs her eyes with her… red claws. This girl has red skin, dark red claws, short black hair with red highlights, and green eyes. She is wearing a red two piece pajama. The top has long sleeve and pink buttons on them.

The green girl smiles, and says, "Good morning Blair."

"Morning Bella," The girl name, Blair replies with a tired smile.

 _My name is Bella Marie the green skinned girl. The one with the red skin and dark red claws is my fraternal twin sister, Blair._

After getting up, both of begin to get their clothes from the closet and puts them on. They also fix their hair, and get their things ready for school.

 _My sister and I have been living with the PowerPuff Girls and Professor Utonium for a few months now. When we were created, we became five year older than Blossom and her sisters, but we're five years younger than Bliss._

The two have been finish getting themselves ready to leave the house.

Blair is wearing a red long sleeve shirt, black pants, a black belt with a yellow buckle, and black boots. She also has a red backpack.

Bella Marie is wearing a white button up shirt, with a purple vest with a black stip on it, blue plaid skirt, black mary janes, and white stockings. Her hair is also in a bun, and has a white ribbon with purple laces on it. Bella also has a purple backpack.

After getting dressed and getting their things, the twins head down stairs. They head to the living room to see their friends; Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup… The PowerPuff Girls watching some t.v

"Hi girls," Bella says.

"Morning," Blair replies.

The girls turn their heads to see the twins.

"Hi Bella. Hi Blair. Are for school?" Bubbles happily asks.

"Yes," The twins answer.

Then Blair asks, "Do you think we get to see Bliss?"

"Not at home though, but she said that she'll call us from space tonight," Blossom answers.

Buttercup asks, "You got your gear, Blair?"

"You know it," Bliar answers, holding a sporting bag.

Then Bubbles asks, "And Bella, do you have the stuff we need for our science project?"

"Yes. They're in my bag," Bella asks.

 _Blair and I really love Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup… and of course Bliss. When we first met them, we had trouble getting along with each other. But now, we learned to live together like sisters._

Just then, the professor walks in, and asks, "Hi girls, are you all ready for breakfast?"

"Yes professor," The five girls answer, and rush into the kitchen to get some breakfast.

The professor simply show a smile on his face.

After having their breakfast and saying goodbye to the professor, the five girls are flying off to school.

"It sure is a nice day, right Blair?" Bella replies with a smile.

Blair nods her head, "Yes. Yes it is. Although, I wouldn't be surprised if something exciting happens."

"I guess so. As long as we don't have to deal with another monster. Remember the last monster we fought," Bella replies.

"Don't remind me," Blair says, rolling her eyes.

The two girls then start giggling among each other.

 _I know it's hard to believe, but Blair and I haven't always live with the girls. In fact, we didn't had a house at first._

 **I know what you mean Bella. Even though we lived with the girls and the professor, it was hard to live somewhere new. Before we lived with the girls, we… well… used to live on the street. But it's a long story.**

 _That's right Blair. But still, I do love living with the girls, and I know you do too._

 **I know. But at first, they were a little scared of me.**

 _But that's all in the past._

 **I know.**

 _'Giggle' For now, let's tell the viewers about us._

 **Sure.**

Bold is Blair

Italic is Bella Marie


	2. Chapter 2

Short 2: Life Size Draw

In the cafeteria of Midway Elementary School, The PowerPuff Girls and the ShadowShock Twins are having some lunch. The girls are having a good lunch with the cafeteria food. All except Blair, the girl is busy drawing something with her sketch book while she's having her lunch little by little.

After finishing using the red color pencil, she puts it in the box and takes out the blue one to draw.

The girls turn their heads to see Blair is drawing and only has a few bite from her hamburger, a little bit of her fries are eaten, and her juice bottle is only a quarter empty.

Bubbles floats to Blair and asks, "Hey Blair, what you're drawing?"

"Nothing much, just a few characters," Blair answers.

"What kind of characters?" Bubbles asks.

"My original characters. I love to make my own characters for the stories I made up," Blair says.

Bubbles becomes curious, and decides to see what Blair is drawing. She can see a blue feathered duck with a white ring on its neck, an orange bill and webbed feet, and white feathers under the wings and on the stomach. A brown dog with black ears, and patches on its feet. And finally a white cat with white stripes on the back and face, and a red ribbon on the left ear.

The animals are on a grass field with red, pink, blue, purple, and white flowers, green bushes, and a few trees in the background. There is a bright blue sky, and a bright yellow sun, and three white clouds in the sky.

"Wow Blair. Those are great animals you drew," Bubbles happily says.

"Thanks," Blair says.

Blair raises her claw, and says, "Watch this."

She then uses her claw to cast some magic on her drawings. Soon enough, the animals in Blair's picture are coming to life and begin to play together.

Bubbles eyes begin to sparkle in amazement, "Wow!"

Curious, Bella and the others look to see where Bubbles and Blair are.

"Hey guys, whatcha lookin' at?" Buttercup asks.

"I'm seeing Blair's special moving pictures," Bubbles answers.

"Moving pictures?" Blossom asks.

"Yeah. Blair made her drawings to life," Bubbles says with glee.

The others get up from their seats, and look at Blair's drawing to see animals running around and playing together. Soon, the girls begin to smile and laugh to see Blair's drawings are having fun together.

"Wow! Do you think you can draw two fighters doing combat with each other?" Buttercup asks.

"I don't see why not," Blair replies.

Blair uses her powers to change the drawings back to normal. She then turns her sketchbook to a different page, and begins to draw the picture with her pencil. She draws and draws the pictures until she finish the outer part of the drawing. She then grabs her color pencil and begin to color in the picture. As she draws, Blair make sure to have her lunch and drink.

Blair is able to finish her drawing. Blair's picture are two people in a karate match. There is a boy with light skin, black hair, and green eyes. He is wearing a white karagi with a black belt. There is a girl with a red ponytail, light skin, and blue eyes. She is also wearing a karagi and black belt.

"Awesome!" Buttercup cheers.

"Now watch this," Blair says.

Blair uses her magic on her drawing making them come to life and the two begin to fight in a karate match with people in the background cheering for them fighters.

Buttercup cheers, "Yeah! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!"

The others begin laughing to hear Buttercup's chanting at the moving picture of a karate match.

Blossom has an idea, "You know Blair, with your drawing talents, imagination, and powers, you can make your own movie if possible."

"Hmm, I haven't really thought about it like that. But it could be interesting," Blair says.

Then Blair turns to Bubbles, and asks, "By the way Bubbles, have you reconsider my little offer?"

"What offer?" Bubbles asks.

Just then a squeaking sound appears.

The five girls look down to see a little yellow toy duck with an orange bill, orange webbed feet and legs, and red freckles on his cheeks. The little duck continues to squeaks with a smile on its face.

"I think she means if it's alright for her to bring your Octi to life so you can play with it," Bella says.

"No way!" Bubbles screams.

"Why not?" Bella asks.

"Yeah. And why are you so freaked out about it? It's not like I make them dangerous or anything," Blair asks.

"Um, it's kind of a long story. But let's just say that someone didn't brough Octi to life, and it was anything but nice," Bubbles wearly answers.

"It can't be that bad," Bella replies.

"Actually it is," Buttercup says.

"And trust me, you don't wanna know about it," Blossom adds.

Bella Marie and Blair turn to each other with confused looks and shrug their shoulders in reply. For Blair, she brings objects to life multiple times and they're never dangerous. Well, except with she defends herself. Either way, the mystery behind the girls worry is something Bella and Blair will never know.


	3. Chapter 3

Short 3: Difference Between Sisters

On a sunny morning, the girls are walking to school with Bliss. Bliss is taking a break from her space missions and decide to tag along with the girls to school.

Bliss smiles, and says, "It sure is a very nice day. It's been a while since I've been in Townsville."

"With your space missions I wouldn't be too surprised," Bella replies.

Then Blair asks, "So what's it like to by up in space?"

"Well, it's been quite a handful. I had to deal with space monsters, villains, and even space disasters," Bliss says.

"It does sound scary," Bubbles says.

"I have to agree. Outer space can be very dangerous if you're not experience," Bella agrees.

Blairs chuckles, "I remember Blossom telling me that Buttercup chicken out on the first day and lost a bet."

"What?!" Buttercup exclaims.

"That's right. Blossom also told me that you tried to trick them into thinking you were actually in space fighting space monsters and stuff like that," Blair says.

Buttercup glares at Blossom, "You told them about it!"

"I did. And trust me, they think it was funny," Blossom says.

"Says the ones who got captured by dogs," Buttercup sternly says.

"Alright girls, let's not get into an argument," Bliss says.

The two sisters look at Bliss, "Sorry Bliss."

Suddenly, they hear a familiar voice saying, "Hey girls."

The six girls look to see a limo driving to where they are. The limo stops in front of them on the road while the girls on the sidewalk. On top of the limo is Princess Morbucks with her butler holding a drink with a long bendy straw.

Blair sighs, "It's Princess Morbucks."

"Not her again," Buttercup says, annoyed.

"I see that you six girls are walking to school today," Princess says.

"What do you want Morbucks?" Blair sternly asks.

"Just like to know if you consider me being a part of your group," Princess answers.

"No," Blossom sternly answers.

"Very well," Princess calmly says.

She then stares at the six girls and does have some questions about them.

"Hmm, you all are kind of different for sisters that it," Princess says.

Blair says, "Of course we are. We're all different ages and we're fraternal sisters. You can tell us all apart like normal sisters."

"Yeah. Fraternal siblings have different appearances, interest, and personality. Identical siblings can have the same appearance and sometimes with the same personality," Bella adds.

"That's true. But I just wonder why your creation is different?" Princess asks.

"Different how?" Buttercup asks.

"Well for one, bliss was created and she was an only child. When you three were created you became triplets. And finally, Blair and Bella are twins," Princess clarifies.

The girls then look at each other with confused looks, and notice it themselves.

"Anyway, better get going. See you at school," Princess says.

Then the limo drives away.

"That Princess Morbucks is a be so annoying," Blair firmly says.

"I agree," Buttercup replies.

"Although, she does have a point about the different results we have during our creation," Bliss replies.

"True. I think that even though we're all made from sugar spice, and everything nice, the additional ingredient that was used to create us are different," Bella says.

"That's right. Bliss is created from Chemical W and Bubbles, Buttercup, and I are created from Chemical X," Blossom says.

"That's true. However, Bella and I have no idea how we were made. I mean, we were created with sugar, spice, and everything nice like you guys are, but we never know what was added to ours," Blairs says.

"You're right about that. I remember from seeing the papers of ingredients used to create us, a chemical and DNA samples are used in it but we never knew what they are," Bella adds.

"That's true. The chemical could be a new chemical. Not even the professor was able to figure out what was used," Bliss says.

"What about the DNA sample. We don't know what they were used either," Blair says.

This cause Bliss and the young triplets to become concern. The truth is, they know what DNA are used to create Bella Marie and Blair. Because the sample that is used is so shocking, they're worried about what the samples are. What's more, who the DNA originally belongs to.

"Yeah. That sure is a mystery," Blossom says, nervously.

"That's right, we don't really know what sample does the DNA anyway," Bubbles adds.

Suddenly, they begin to hear the bell ringing.

"The school bell!" Buttercup shouts.

"We're going to be late for school," Blossom screams.

"Then let's run for it!" Blair adds.

The girls then use their super speed to run to school before they end up getting a tarde.


	4. Chapter 4

Short 4: Mermaid Tails

At the beach, many of Townsville residence are having fun, building sand castles, getting tans, having lunch, and other beach time fun. Since it's a hot day, everyone decide to find a way to cool off in the ocean.

Under the water, there are many different sea creatures and sea plants. It seems like a nice quiet place to explore. Swimming under the water, Blair and Bella are doing just that. The two are swimming to look at the different sea creatures, and they have mermaid tails. Blair has change herself and sister into mermaids so they can explore without worrying about breathing. Bella ends up with a bright green tail while Blair has a dark red tail.

Bella smiles, "It sure was a good idea for me to study marine life."

"And we get to have some fun swimming in the ocean," Blair adds.

"Remember Blair, we're here because of my ocean project for school," Bella says.

"I know," Blair replies.

Blair and Bella continue to swim in the ocean. They end up finding the perfect place for Bella's project. They find themselves around the coral reef where fishes and plants live there happily.

Blair asks, "You have the camera?"

"I do. It's a special waterproof camera so it's safe for me to take pictures and record videos down here," Bella says.

"Then let's go exploring," Blair says.

The two sisters smile and begin to swim around the water observing the marine life.

Bella takes picture of the clown fish living in the sea anemone. Then she takes picture of the sea otters playing in the kelp forest. Bliar help Bella take a picture of sharks by making herself and her sister invisible.

Soon, the two sisters are taking pictures and video of all kinds of sea life.

After they finish taking pictures, Blair and Bella look at the photos and videos they have.

"These are great pictures Bella," Blair says.

"I know. There are so many different sea creatures and plants that are full of life," Bella says.

"I agree. There are so many color shape and sizes. Even the sharks look like, even if they do have sharp teeth," Blair replies.

Bella asks, "So what do we do now?"

"Well, if you're done with collecting enough photos and videos for your project, we can get back up to the surface so I can change us back to normal. Then we can go get some lunch," Blair says.

Bella nods her head, "Sounds good.

Blair and Bella begin to swim back up to the surface. Since they have enough pictures and video for the project, they decide to call it a day and get some lunch.

Soon enough, the two sisters reach the surface and stick their heads and tails out.

However, they are unaware that a family is in a boat close by.

A little girl happily calls out, "Look mommy, mermaids."

The two sisters hear it and turn to see the little girl and her parents in a boat. She thinks Blair and Bella are mermaid.

Blair and Bella giggles in reply.

"The little girl think we're mermaids," Bella says.

"Well, with our mermaid tails, we kind of look like them," Blair replies.

Then she says, "Let's get back to shore and have some lunch."

The two sisters then swim back to shore.

Soon enough, the two change back to their original forms, and are having a picnic lunch. When the two change back to normal, Bella is wearing a one piece green swimsuit while Blair is wearing a black and red bodysuit.

"It sure was a good idea to get some lunch," Bella says.

"Yeah. And we were able to get great pictures for your project," Blair says.

"I know. Thanks for the help," Bella says.

"No problem, that's what sisters are for," Blair replies with a smile.

Suddenly, they hear something crying. The two turn to see a baby dolphin is swimming and jumping as fast as it can.

"It's a dolphin, but something's wrong," Bella says.

Blair points her claw to the ocean, "Yeah. I see what the problem is."

The baby dolphin continues to swim with a scared look. They then see two guys riding on water jet bikes. They seem to be laughing as they chase the dolphin.

Blair grits her teeth and her green eyes turn red. She then flies out to see to help the dolphin from those two bullies.

The two boaters continue to laugh as they continue to chase the baby dolphin. Just then, Blair gets in front of the boaters and uses her magic to create a giant wave that clashes to the two that send them back to shore.

The baby dolphin swims to Blair and makes happy noises meaning thanks.

Still sitting on shore, Bella giggles, and says, "That's Blair, always want to protect the animals from harm."

Blair floats over the water with a smile and are armed crossed to show those boys who is boss. Just then, the little dolphin jumps up, and gives Blair a kiss on her cheek. Bliar then giggles after that.


	5. Chapter 5

Short 5: Science Bella

In the professor's lab under the house, there are many different machines, chemical, devices, and all kinds of science based items. Working on a table with different chemicals is Bella Marie.

Bella is working on a special science experiment. She puts a few different beckers on the table. Some of them have different color chemicals while others don't have anything at all. There are also a notebook, and a pencil. Twilight is wearing a lab coat with goggles over her glasses, rubber gloves, and her hair is covered by a plastic hat.

"There, now everything is ready for my experiment. The professor is going to be excited when I show him my growing formula," Bella happily says.

Bella then begin to write down her calculations. She writes and writes until she has her notes ready to work on her formula.

She takes a yellow chemical, and mix it with a red one turning it orange.

She then brings it to a special electricity generator, and turns it on at the low frequency so a little electricity can be put in the chemical. Soon enough, the chemical has turn into a bright orangey red kind of color.

After turning off the machine, Belal takes the chemical to the table, and put a few drops of a white chemical in the orangey red one. When that happens, it causes a small explosion and the color changes to a light red color.

After that, Bella then puts a the light red chemical on a small burner, and turns it on low that makes it boil.

Bella then picks up the blue chemical in the becker and shakes it making it a darker blue color. Bella is now holding a becker full of dark blue chemical in her hand while she is looking over a different becker with pink bubbling chemical.

Bella writes on a piece of paper, and says, "My special growing chemical is almost completed. Now, I'll I need to do is to slowly add the reacting chemical to the growing chemical and it will be all finish."

Bella then turns to the pinki bubbling chemical with the blue one in her hand. She then begin to slowly put a few drops into the becker. Just then, the pink chemical begins to rapidly bubble, and shake around like a rattle.

Upstairs, Blair and Bliss are playing a video game, and Blair is winning it. Suddenly, they hear a loud explosion coming from the lab. They quickly turn their heads to see the smoke coming from under the lab door.

With their super speed, they hurry into the lab and down stairs to find Bella. When they reach down stairs, they are able to find Bella coughing with her glasses is crooked and her bunned hair a mess.

"What happen to you?" Blair asks.

"I was trying to make a growing formula, but it kind of exploded," Bella sheepishly answers.

"Again," Bliss says.

Bella sighs, "Again."

Suddenly, Blair remembers, "But… I thought the professor said we couldn't get in his lab without asking him? You didn't go in there without his permission did you?"

"I… I kind of did," Bella answers, embarrassed.

Blair sighs, "The professor is not going to be pleased about this."

"I just wanted to make a special growing formula for the professor. That was we can use it to um, free the world from hunger and stuff like that," Bella says.

"That does sound like a good idea, but I guess you still need some more work on the chemical," Bliss says.

Bella sighs, "You can say that again."


	6. Chapter 6

Shorts 6: Twin Time

In the guestroom, Blair and Bella Marie are going to have their sister time. They both are well dressed for the occasion.

"So Bella, you ready for our sister time?" Blair asks.

"I sure am," Bella answers with a smile.

"Great. Let me get the mirror setup, and then we can get going," Blair says.

Blair walks to a tall mirror a few inches taller than her. She then waves her claws around, and create red ribbon like magic around the mirror. The yellow mirror soon turns to a red color and the class turns into a vortex of red and pink swirls.

"Ready to have some fun?" Blair asks with glee.

"Yep," Bella says.

They both take their hand/claw, and they both jump into the mirror.

Soon enough, they both jump out of the other side of the mirror to appear in a white empty space.

Blair turns to Bella, and asks, "So sis, what do you feel like doing today?"

"Hmm, we have done a lot of things in our empty world," Bella says.

Then Bella has an idea, "How about we can be explorers in a jungle?"

"One jungle coming up," Blair says.

She then uses her powers to create a jungle, full of trees, plants, vines, and the sound of birds and other animals. Then uses her magic to make safari clothes.

Blair turns to Bella, and says, "Come on Bella, let's go find a temple full of ancient treasure."

Then Blair begins to walk down the jungle path.

Bella chases after her, "Wait for me!"

Walking through the jungle, Blair and Bella are trying to search for a lost temple to uncover ancient treasure.

"Um Blair, you think we can find this treasure?" Bella asks.

"Do doubt about it. I know it's around here and my sense is never wrong," Blair says.

"But we don't know if we're going in the same direction," Bella worriedly says.

Blair turns her head as she walks, "Come on, we're supposed to be explorers remember."

Finally, both of the sisters are able to get out of the jungle bushes. Both of the girls smiles to see they have reach their goal.

In front of them is a temple of a yellow color and looks like a pyramid with stairs on it. Next to the temple is a waterfall with a river in front of it.

"There we are, The Lost Temple of the Indian Jungle," Blair says.

"Remember Blair, we need to be careful. I read enough stories to know that there are ancient traps inside," Bella advise.

"Got it," Blair says.

The two sisters walk out of the bushes and fly over the river. Then they both are able to reach the front entrance of the temple.

"We're at the temple, but how do we get in?" Blair asks.

Bella thinks, "Hmm, there has to be a secret passage or a button to open the door, or a secret way inside the pyramid."

"Right, so let's start looking," Blair says.

The sisters begin to look around the pyramid to see if there's a button or a lever to let them inside. Just then, Bella steps on a rock that goes down and cause her to fall.

Seeing Bella fallen, Blair runs to her, "Are you alright?"

"I'm alright, I just stepped on something," Bella answers.

Just then, the sisters look to see the temple door is opening. The two look to see the temple door going up until it's wide open. The two in the temple to see that it's dark.

Bella gulps, "It's dark in there."

"True. I got this," Blair says.

Blair opens her claw and a red orb is admitting from it, making it light up.

Blair says, "Come on."

"Right," Bella says.

Blair first walks inside the temple, and Bella follow her. The two sisters walk deep inside the pyramid to find the chamber to the ancient treasure.

Just then, they look to see a giant stone mouth that slowly opens up, then slams down.

Blair says, "Hang on Bella, we're going in."

They both make their way close to the giant stone mouth. They stop to see it slam down. Then when it opens close to where it stops. They jump to the otherside with the mouth slams down behind them.

They both sigh in relief to see that they reach the inner chamber. They both run down to the middle of the chamber to see a tall pillar with a gold octopus. Blair lifts Bella up so she is tall enough to reach it.

Bella grabs the octopus, but the temple begins to shake. Both of the girls fall down to the ground.

Bella looks up, and screams, "Watch out!"

Blair screams.

They look up to see a giant boulder is rolling right towards them. They both quickly get up and run away as they screams.

Blair shouts, "Come on keep going!"

The two run and scream as they carry the octopus.

Bella screams, "Blair, get us out of here!"

"I'm on it!" Blair says.

Blair uses her magic to make the mirror appear from thin air. Then they both jump into the mirror and it disappears. The boulder rolls past the spot where the mirror has been standing.

On the other side of the mirror, Bella and Blair fling out of the mirror and on to the ground.

Bella sighs, "That was close!"

"Yeah," Blair agrees.

Then Blair asks, "What you wanna do now?"

"How about get get some sleep? It's getting late," Bella says.

Both sisters look out the window to see that it's dark outside. Blair and Bella agree that it's time for bed. So they both get in their sleeping bags and fall fast asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Short 7: Blair's Night Flight

One night, everyone in Townsville are sleeping for the night. At the Utonium house, the professor and the girls are fast asleep for the night. Everyone except Blair, she's having trouble going to sleep for the night.

Blair is starting at the ceiling of the house as she's laying in her sleeping bag. Blair sighs, and decides to get out of her sleeping bag to take a stroll around town. She then flies out of the window and closes the door, and fly into the city for a night walk.

Blair flies into the city to see it kind of dark, and yet some of the buildings and light poles have some light on them.

Blair then lands on the town hall and look around to see the city.

"The place looks so nice. It's hard to believe that there are super villains and monster attack the town. I wonder why they attack this place?" Blair says to herself.

Blair simply sits down on the room, and see the night sky.

Blair sighs, and wonder what she should do in the meantime. Just then, an idea hits her. She takes off from the town hall and flies into Townsville's forest.

"It wouldn't be so bad exploring the forest. Besides, there's something that I need to see," Blair says to herself.

Blair flies over the Townsville Forest to see the place dark, and the animals are sleeping for the night. Blair lands on the ground, and look to see a cave in front of her. She then walks into the cave to see rocks on the floor and the ceiling.

After reaching the deeper part of the cave, Blair sees an opening on the top revealing the bright full moon. Under the moon there is a rose bush. This isn't a normal bush, this one has pink leaves and red roses on it.

Blair sighs with a smile and lay down next to the bush.

"It's nice to be here again. It's been awhile since the last since I came here," Blair says to herself.

Blair looks at the bush to see the pink leaves and the bright red roses that has thorns on the stems.

Just then the bush suddenly talks, "Hello Blair, I'm glad that you're back."

"I know. It's kind of been a while since the last time I came, but I've been busy with the girls and my sister," Blair says.

"Sounds nice. How are you doing with your powers?" The bush asks.

"I'm getting a little better controlling my powers, but I'm still having trouble controlling some of the harder magic," Blair answers.

"It will get better over time. You just need to practice more," The bush says.

"That's true, but it's kind of hard to wait until my powers become better. Not since the last time I gone into a rampage," Blair says.

"Don't worry, you'll be able to control your powers much better soon. For now, I think heading back home would be the best thing," The bush says.

"I guess you're right. I don't want the professor to discover I'm gone," Blair says.

She stands up, and says, "I'll see you another time."

Blair flies down the cave and exit the cavern. She then make her way back to the house so she can get some sleep.

Finally, she is able to reach the house without making the sound. After sneaking through the window and closing it, Blair heads back to her sleeping and goes to sleep for the night. She hope the rose bush is right, and she can get better control of her powers.


End file.
